


Obsession

by RandomRyu



Series: drabble a day [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ron's POV, this is so rushed and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: But as much as I want him dead and gone, as much as I want to see him beg for his life, I want to see him begging for something else.---I have to catch up with the drabble a day thing I'm doing. I have three more to do, so take this shitty not even 500 word thing that I rushed.





	

I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

 

I want to fucking tear him apart and watch him bleed. To shoot him right in the middle of his forehead and watch him bleed all over the filthy ground. I want to see the light leave his eyes and the last little twitches of his muscles as he finally dies and isn’t even able to come back as one of those disgusting dead things. I don’t want to see him alive in any way, shape, or form.

 

But as much as I want him dead and gone, as much as I want to see him beg for his life, I want to see him begging for something else.

 

I wanna see him on his knees, red-faced and tears in his eyes as spit and cum leak out of his used mouth. I wanna cuddle him and kiss him and make him laugh at stupid jokes while we’re wrapped in blankets watching a dumb movie. I wanna hold him down and fuck him until he moans all pretty and begs until his voice is strained and worn, wanna give mark him as mine and only mine and leave bruises and hickies all over that perfect pale skin of his.

 

I feel like he bruises easily. Maybe I’d grip him so hard there will be imprints of my fingers on his thighs, his little waist, his delicate, skinny wrists…

 

But I wanna give him a black eye. Two black eyes. Make his vision all blurry and make it so it hurts to blink. Give him a bloody fucking nose so that it trickles over his perfect, kissable, fuckable lips so that he tastes his own blood in his mouth.

 

God fucking dammit, he’s going to be the death of me.


End file.
